


A monster can love you better

by ColorSins0920



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff I guess, No More Resets (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader already has a look, Slight Violence, Two pov, Very light cussing, hate to like to love relationship, i can't tag, mention of alcohol and smoking, mention of violence, not to much bad stuff, reader already has a name, sans can telaport, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorSins0920/pseuds/ColorSins0920
Summary: As a kid you loved monsters. Not because of bed time stories or anything but because your father studied them. It's all you really knew as a kid. Once monsters were released you were gravely disappointed to find out they were all jerks. One monster managed to steal your heart though... will you accept his ways?





	1. Monsters are Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> Nooooooooo idea where this came from but it's here so read up my pretties. :) ;)

As a child I loved the thought of monsters. When other kids were hiding under their covers because of them I'd try to stay up late and find them. Of course it never worked because they were locked under ground. 

Father was a smart man who did nothing but study monsters all day. And my mother was dead, at least that's what dad said. She could still be alive in some other country with 50 other children for all I know. Hahahaha... I always wondered what she was like.

Anyways, I often got bullied for liking monsters. One time in high school a few girls assaulted me in the bathroom and nearly beat me to death. I always thought that if I could have one monster friend then they would all back off. Heh... never happened. 

Monsters weren't released until after I graduated college. And of course my image of monsters was shattered. While most just snarled and glared at everyone and everything, others would cause fights or mouth off. Some monsters even threatened the government. 

My father even stopped studying them and having nothing else to do with his life resorted to drinking and smoking. I have to juggle three jobs just to pay the bills and pay for groceries. I can't even buy my own house because nothing would be left of my father if I just.... well left.

I work at a local KFC, a thrift store, and a make up store in the mall. Not the most profitable group of jobs but they work. My favorite thought would have to be the makeup store. Whenever I wasn't doing something monster related I was messing around with makeup.

In the morning I am working at the thrift store. Noontime, KFC. Finally close to late afternoon the makeup store. A VERY tight schedule but, it turned into my daily routine. I still get days off but, I tend to work on those days too. 

If I was asked to describe myself I'd say, my hight is rather average, my hair is long, black, and curly. Blue eyes and a can do personality. But, I'm very pale so I look like I'm sick all the time. I've had costumers ask if my boss(es) were over working me heheheh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just setting up the character and her background btw her name is Liza. You have full permission to change it to your name. :)


	2. Humans are Repulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sans pov. He talks about his views of the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way shorter but, not to shabby tbh. Hope it's good. It's in Sans' pov. To lazy to look for who suggested this but thank u. Ps I'm lazy because I'm tired and it's 9:44pm and the Medicine is kicking in. lol I'll stop talking now :)

It's only been a year since us mobsters were freed... damn, I still can't get use to this new life. Humans and monsters living in peace... heh best joke I've made so far.

Us monsters aren't what people call 'nice and friendly'. But, honestly can you blame us we lived in a kill or be killed world.. until Frisk arrived of course but, even then we only 'tolerated' each other. There were often the threaten each other behind the humans back tactics.

Humans on the other hand are stuck up brats. Just because they have more determination then monsters doesn't make them better. People push us and call us freaks. Telling us to go to hell.

But, it's all good because we monsters fight fire with fire. If humans mess with monsters, we'll mess with humans. It's a simple and fair trade. Heh, I even heard that some monsters told the government to give us rights or die by our hands. 

Besides all I've said already I truly dislike humans. Their all high class babies. They act tough but once confronted they suck their thumb and cry. Nonetheless they are easy enough to handle but, a complete nuisance. 

Bottom line humans are a repulsive race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes so sorry if it's bad.


	3. I Smell a Stupid Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the reader finally meet but not in the best way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will switch POV's like this but, this chapter has an exception. But, the story finally starts >:)

“NO!” Tina yells, spreading out her arms blocking the ‘employees only’ door.

“YES! I am going to run an extra shift.” I yell back trying to shove the heavier set woman out of the way.

“No, you work too much and you deserve a brake.” Tina grasps me by the shoulders and leans down a little so we are eye to eye. “Look at you, you’re so pretty and still single, why spend your night here and not at a club or flirting with boys?”

“I don’t have time, you know this.”

Tina is a larger native woman who runs secretary at the makeup store I work at. She is someone to be feared if you get on her bad side. She once carried a full grown man outside by herself. She was my first friend outside of high school, not that I had any then earthier.

“That’s because you don't make time. You won’t be young forever.”

“*sigh* alright I’ll go home tonight, BUT, you have to buy me dinner for the next week!” I protest.

“Deal”  
“Huff… alright I’m going, see you soon with my food.” I give Tina a playful wink before walking off into the night.

-Sans’ POV-

Damn Papyrus kicking me outta the house just cuz I was honest about his stupid spaghetti.

“I DON’T NEED YA ANYWAYS!” I shout kicking as hard as I can at a pile of snow at my feet. Thats when I notice footprints leading towards a near by alleyway. The footprints looked like high heels and rushed like someone was running away (most likely a human.)

Heh, that gives me an idea…

In my naturally low voice I give a tiny hum. “This scent smells….lovely, like a woman…a HUMAN woman.” I sharply glance over at the alleyway the footprints lead too. no response, how boring. Guess i’ll try harder. “What’s you’re name sweetheart? I…Huh?” 

Before I could finish a human woman shot out of the ally way and into the empty street, illuminated by the street lamp. Rock star black hair, bone white skin, blue eyes, and man did she look pissed.

-Liza’s POV-

I’ve barely entered my neighborhood when I started to hear foot steps behind me. They were heavy but, held a decent pace to keep up with me. Is someone following me? the footsteps stop and I start to hear words shouting something like ‘I don’t need you’ or something. I couldn’t really figure out what was going on because I bolted to a alleyway between two tall apartment buildings not even considering my foot prints. 

The person who was following me didn’t do anything so I took a quick glance trying to calm my heartbeat. The ‘person’ turned out to be a monster. He was a average sized skeleton with sharp teeth, a single red glowing eye, something that looked like red eyeliner on the bottom of his eye socket, a single gold tooth and a dark jacket with a red sweater, along with basketball shorts. he was glancing at the ground and inching his gaze closer to where I was.

I duck back into the alley holding my breath.

“This scent smells….lovely, like a woman…a HUMAN woman.” the skeleton says in a monotoned voice that sends strange chills down my back. I stayed quite hoping he was going to leave. What’s this guys problem anyway? I didn’t do anything to these damn monsters so why is one following me? I started to fill with anger but held myself back. 

... more silence then... 

“What’s you’re name sweetheart?” That question hit some nerve in my body. I shot up and out of the alleyway facing the skeleton. What have I done?

-Sans’ POV-  
She just stood there without movement or sound. She was most likely scared but, was good at hiding it heh… pathetic.

“Heh, So you got a name sweetheart or can I just call ya whatever?” 

…

Really nothing? 

… 

I was starting to get annoyed with this human girl.

 

“Fine I’ll call you coward then, since you’re to scared to talk to lil’ ol’ me.”

… 

still not huh? what If I started walking towards her? She’d just run, scream, or cry. Still my curiosity takes over and I start to walk towards her. She doesn't move, why? That’s when She pulls out paper spray outta her purse and sprays me right in the eye sockets. Even though Ima monster it still burns like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds it fun to get reactions out of humans and Liza will stand her ground.


	4. A Red Dream full of reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I saw HIM again but maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I will post a Valentines day chapter on the Undertale Valentines Day 2017 Collection Challenge based off this story. I will write it more in the future of this story because liza and Sans are not a couple yet. It may have tiny spoilers but I'm trying to keep the big stuff out. :) anyways onto the story.

It's been a week since that night and I still can't get over it. I get all sweaty and hot thinking about it. I was so stupid to just scamper out there without a plan of action. What was I going to do if my pepper spray wasn't in my purse at the time? Tell the creepy guy to buzz off and slap him? heh, that WOULDN'T end badly AT ALL~! Anyways I need to focus on my shift. Right now I am working at the thrift store cash register witch only happens ones in a blue moon. My normal shift consist of me working in the back room. Today is special because Rebecca didn't show up due to her finding out she is pregnant. Not something to jump for joy over because the girl is only 16.

Anyways the store is really quiet today so nothing is really happening. I hear a slight shuffle I the recycled cloths section where and elderly lady is trying out different coats. I think she is the only one in here today witch isn't bad but isn't looking good for my pay check. I dread this thought. 

CRASH! 

On the opposite side of the room one of the tiny glass sculptures seemed to have fallen off the shelf. This scared both me and the old woman to death. I walk over to investigate to find what was left of a glass unions head. The poor guy, how did he fall? Was someone else here? Was someone messing with him? just as this thought crossed my mind the front door bell ringed. I turned around to catch the perpetrator. To my horror it looked like...HIM...

A short skeleton with a black hoodie, with the hood up and basketball shorts was running across the street nearly getting hit a few times. What was he doing? how did I not notice him? NO! i'm over reacting, it may not even be him! It could be some other skeleton! Yeah that's right... another skeleton.....

...

I should clean this up. I go to the back closet and open the creaky door. I should report that.. this door needs to be fixed. GAHH! AND I'll have to pay for the unicorn to. Ok I'll just have to buy cheaper meals for dinner or, I can hold off on buying any. I am in due for another few meals. I'll also have to reduce dad's drinking money more than I have now. He'll be pissed but, I need to pay for the damaged goods. Maybe I could run an extra shift instead? No I don't have time... I'll just pay it off as fast as I can. I sweep the class up and dump it in the trash when the old lady taps my shoulder.

"Are you ok dear? That crash must have scars you, I know it scared me."

"Oh! yes, thank you for asking. I hope you are doing ok though."

"Yes, yes, just fine thank you. Um I hate to burden you but could you help me pick out a jacket?"

"Of corse."

-Sans' POV-

Since when has she worked there!? I have been visiting that place for a long while but never once has SHE been there! If she has noticed me before I notice her she would have called 911 for sure and the damn police would beat me with their stupid sticks again. nearly died last time, It's hard having only 1Hp. Man I really hate this, I liked that store too. 

-Liza's POV- -Later that day-

I pulled up to the only opened parking spot. I need to buy enough cheep meals as possible right now. I get out of my crappy car and struggle locking it. I rush my way into the store trying to keep my shopping trip under 30 minutes. That will give me enough time to buy what I need, get home, and cook dinner. 

On the far side of the store I pick out a few TV dinners from the fridge. This should do for tonight right? Dad might complain, maybe I should bring a light beer for him? I could even grab a soda for me, I really need it.

"HAHAHA, sure I'll take you on!" comes a strangers voice from around the corner. As I leave to get a soda and beer a cat and bunny like monsters walk in front of me. The cat monster has a orangeish fur with a yellow polo buttoned down to expose some chest. He had dark circles under his eyes and grease stains all over his cloths. The bunny had long blue fur, on top of it's head it was longer to cover one eye. he wore a red chocker, t-shirt, and black torn pants. 

"Hey, sweet cheeks.. Wanna visit my place tonight? I promise I'll treat you well~" The cat said.

"N-no I have to go, so could you please move?"

"Aww, come on.. you could always say no to him and hang out with me." Says the bunny and he slips his arm around my waist. the slight smell of chocolate lingers towards my nose.

"I SAID NO!" these guys have me trapped and we are just out side of staff view. Damn and I forgot my pepper spray today. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a booming sharp voice says from behind. I look back to see a extremely tall skeleton with back battle armor and a tattered red scarf. He looks at the two monsters then at me. His gaze is sharp and menacing.

"shit" one mumbles but I don't know witch one.

"W-w-we were just talking, a-a-a-a-a-and stuff." the bunny stutters holding his hands up.

"Hum well, I'm glad you kept this tiny human company, I was worried when she didn't return to me." The skeleton says placing a hand on my shoulder. Thank god he is helping me... I think...

"Y-yes we will be leaving now." They studded together as they push past one another in a hurried rush.

"Now tiny human let us go." The skeleton says picking me up forcefully using me to drop my stuff. 

This is bad...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tall skeleton wants you to WHAT!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm planning on posting a Ticci Toby x reader at some point for anyone interested.  
> Also my V-day story is going well. Enjoy

*Thump*

The strange skeleton plops me on my bum once we arrived at what I assumed was his house. The place looked decent enough for a monster. 

"NOW HUMAN I HAVE SAVED YOU SO YOU NOW OWE ME!" Exclaimed the boney man.

"Well, I can't do much, I don't have a lot of money or anything in that fact...heh..." 

what is happening? First I thought I saw him at work, then two monsters hit on me, and now another monster is saying I owe him something! What has my life come to?

"NO WORRIES! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LIVE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER!"

...

"...WHAT!?" Why does he want me to move in with him and he even mentioned a brother.... me living with two monster men! No way! And what about dad!?

"YOU MUST DO THIS HUMAN! WE NEED YOU!" 

They need me? Why? 

"I don't qui-"

Just before I can finish the door we entered through swings open. 

" Man, it's feckin cold out there!" The voice was low and familiar in a scary way. There in the doorway stood HIM, shivering and cussing at the nippy air. My eyes locked on him as I sat helpless. 

"YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING! I'M BUSY FIXING YOUR MESS! SO KEEP IT DOWN!" 

"Sorry boss, just got back from a good run." He says patting his none exciting belly. He hasn't noticed me yet and the tall one seems occupied. Maybe I can sneak away?

"YOU, RUNNING, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

" but boss, it's a RUNderful lifestyle." I stop all thoughts...

... 

Did he just?... make a pun? The monster that I was scared of for so long just made a damn pun, like it was nothing!

"Pfffff... hahaHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't hold back, the pun was just so bad! I laughed for what felt like an eternity. I should fear the worst but, the laughter kept coming.

"SANS! OMG LEAVE! AND HUMAN DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" The taller skeleton exclaimed with a face palm.

"Shit-" I hear 'Sans' murmur.

I look up wiping the tears from my eyes. He seems to remember me.

"ANYWAYS SANS THIS HUMAN WILL NOW LIVE WITH US! FOR I THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS SAVED HER POINTLESS LIFE!"

...

WHAT!? How rude! I never agreed to this!

"B-boss, I don't think she'll-"

"YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID SANS!"

"W-why boss?"

"I DON'T HAVE YOU CALL ME BOSS FOR NO REASON!" The taller skeleton says with a wicked smile.

Regaining my composure I collect my thoughts. 

So this tall skeleton guy who is referred to as 'boss' by his younger brother, who attacked me on the streets, practically kidnaped me and wants me to move in with them... yeah completely normal...


	6. Not apart of story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post something that wasn't a story but I just want to get this off my chest for all of you.

Hello everyone it is I ColorSins0920! Also know as the writer of a monster can love you better. 

I've had a few say I should change my tag for reader x sans to OC x sans. But sorry I will not! It IS a reader x sans. I can see how giving the reader a look and name might miss lead most people but, I give EVERYONE full permission to change the character all they want to look like them.

Now I would also like to point out that every reader inserted story already gives the reader a personality. One story the reader might be self conscious and in another brave and outgoing. But people are saying because my character has a trait that the actual reader doesn't have that it can't be a reader insert.

Also I'm not the only writer to give the reader a look. For me it helps me write if the reader has a look. It also doesn't look as sloppy when you don't have a bunch of things like [H/C] or [name]. 

Now I'm not saying you have to agree with me. I'm just saying if you don't agree with my writing or my tags then find another story to read. 

I didn't want to post some random rant on my story as a chapter but I wanted you all to know. Please don't tell a writer to change THEIR tags or story's. They are putting time into this story for YOU and by saying it's not what the writer says it is, just puts us down and we don't want to write as much. 

Now I'll say it once more if you don't like then don't read. Or just enjoy the story for what it is. Thx!

Now for anyone who read this to the end I'll give you a little treat. (This is not apart of the story just a little something I whipped together)  
_________________________________

Stupid germs and icky stuff, getting me sick! And stupid Sans for not letting me go to work. 

I sit in bed snuggled into a fat blanket holding a mug of tea. My black locks are pulled into a messy bun. All I wore was one of sans old band shirts that he gave to me a while back and shorts. 

"You still alive in their? Need anything?"comes Sans' voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I say before my stomach clinched and I bolted to the bathroom.

Chunks were flying and sans walks in. For a moment he looked stuck before he sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Shhhh... let it all out..." he hummed.

His voice calms my nerves and I fished my little make out session with the toilet. Hot tears rolled down my cheek. My throat hurts and I'm shivering. Sans pulls me closer and holds me in a tight hug on the bathroom floor. 

"It's ok you'll be better soon."

I've never heard sans comfort me like this before. I start to giggle.

"What? What's so damn funny?" His expression changed fast. 

"I've never thought I'd see the day you comforted me on the bathroom floor after I finished throwing up." I giggled.

"What else was I going to to? Do a jig?" 

I giggle again at the thought.

"Hey, stop JIGgling at me!" His punful joke makes me crack up.

"Hahaha..ow my tummy... hahaha." My stomach hurts as I laugh.

" that's better..." sans mumbles. 

???

Sans' hand reaches forward and caresses my cheek. His boney hand was soft agenst my skin. I press my face into his hand not wanting to lose this feeling. He pulls my face closer to his, as I smell the lingering scent of mustard. Why whenever the scent of mustard comes from sans it makes me wanna kiss him?

"Sweetheart, I...Lo-hugg.."

Before he could finish I pull him into a kiss. After pulling away sans remarks.

"Your breath stinks babe."

"And you smell like roses." 

"Heh,comer' you. Sans says locking my lips and his teeth together. His hand slides up my bare thigh Andover my shirt. He presses his hand against my forehead with our kiss still going. He pushed me away with the hand on my head.

"You'll get me sick at this rate."

"Like you give a shit."

"Heh, true." He resumes our kiss.

-time skip-

"I got chicken noodle soup..." I say awkwardly as I had the bowl to sans who huffs at my presence. It was his fault... heh.

_________________________________

Hope you enjoyed that :) ;) have a nice day!


	7. A choice one couldn't make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I have to do this...But maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did the readers POV in this one. NOW I'm superrrrrr sorrrrryyyyyyyy that I was gone for so long school got crazy and I lost the old file I had for this chapter so I had to start over and i love you all! plz don't hate meeeeee!!!!

“Boss this is crazy! SHE’S a GIRL! Not to mention we are both MALE! Do you realize how bad that looks? Tori will KILL you if she finds out!”

“NO SANS, I DON’T SEE A PROBLEM BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I DON’T FEEL THE NEED TO HARASS THE FEMALE OF THEIR KIND!” The ‘boss’ pushes Sans over with a loud crash as he violently slams into a nearby table.

“I DON’T ‘HARASS’ THEM! AND WHAT MY LIFE CONSIST OF IS NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN BUSINESS!” Sans pushes off the table and his left eye begins to flare. He lunges at his brother punching his exposed spine. A ear piercing crack echoed from his bones and before I knew it Sans was back on the floor. They began to go back and forth knocking down everything in their path. I couldn’t let this go on or they might destroy the whole house. 

“S-sTOP! Stop fighting!” I exclaim with a shaky voice. The bone brothers turn towards me, nasty snarls on their face. Drips of tired sweat slid down the side of Sans’ skull. I noticed how only one of Sans’ eyes glew and both of ‘bosses’ eyes illuminated. 

“Stupid woman! Shut the Hell up!” Sans stomps towards me with anger flowing through his whole body. He snached a lump of my shirt and pulled me close. A familiar smell of stale cigarettes lingered around him. He smells almost like dad.

“SANS’ STOP RIGHT NOW! AND HUMAN, GO PACK ANYTHING YOU NEED FROM YOUR OLD HOUSEHOLD!” The tall one exclaimed. There was no way of convincing him otherwise. How can he just...wait… this is PERFECT! I can tell dad about it and surely he would protest or something right?

“Alright, I may take a few moments, you know to say goodbye.” I smile even though I had no intention of moving in with them.

“Goodbye?” Sans says finally freeing his grip.

“Yes to my father… He is my only family and he doesn't leave the house much so I don’t know the next time I’ll get to see him.” 

“Heh, bull…” The room goes quiet. “Why the hell do you humans care so much about each other it makes no goddamn sense.” Sans’ mumble is barely audible, in fact if it wasn’t so quiet I might have not even known he said something. 

“I guess I better start going then.” I smile. Are they going to let me just leave? No way.. If that happens then I may not have to drag dad into this. Sans places a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. 

“Heh, we may be monsters but we ain’t stupid. I’m coming with ya.” Snas looks pissed as ever and I can’t begin to think about the evil glare I could possibly be giving him.

“SANS DO YOU REALLY THINK I’LL LET YOU GO!? AFTER WHAT YOU JUST PULLED!?” The skeleton says pulling sans off me by his hood, than he looks at me as if studying my next move. “HUMAN IF I LET YOU GO WITHOUT SANS I EXPECT YOU BACK BY MIDNIGHT! IF YOU COME EVEN A MINUTE LATER I WILL KILL YOU!” His last words send a chill down my spine. Somehow I know if I tried to defy him he would show no mercy.

I try to cover the squeak in my voice but I couldn’t help the fact that i’m about to piss myself. “Y-yEs s-s-sir.” I sound like an idiot!

I arrived at the old shack I call home. The only greeting I receive is the creaking of the floor boards. I Struggle with the screen door. With every tug a screech fills the quiet empty street. Once inside I find dad laying in his armchair. He's been lying there for three days, and due to that he has slowly turned me into his slave. He waves me over with a few weak flicks.

“Where have you been?” He asks as I sit on the floor next to him.

“W-well, I wanted to talk to you about that, you see these monsters assaulted me in the store when another monster saved me, and then he carried me to his house and declared that I am moving in with him and his brother, and the only reason I’m here is to pack.” Dad dosnt look at me as I tell my tale.

“Being betrayed by my own daughter… Those monster have ruined my life and now my own flesh and blood is moving in with them.” His cold eyes flicker towards me, as his words make my heart flinch. 

“No! dad I’m being forced to live with them!” I grasp at his arm hoping he will understand but he throws me off.

“OH SURE! I KNOW YOU! YOU PLAY THE VICTIM THAN YOU COME CRAWLING TO ME!”

“D-Dad!? What do you mean? I’ve never!” I Step closer 

He slapped his palm against the bare skin of my cheek with a force that rattled me, but when he spoke I had to lean forward to hear him. “Go and live with them, then! See if I care!"

“Dad…” I hold my breath but he doesn't say anything. He’s not going to help me, why did I even expect him to stand up for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions you may have feel free to suggest and check out my other works!


	8. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shows a soft side? Kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry I was gone for so long... I feel my writing has improved a little but idk u be the judge of that

After packing the essentials and procrastinating for about an hour I leave. To my up most horror I am greeted by Sans smoking outside. Great now I have to deal with him. Taking a deep breath I stepped past the screen door and onto the dusty patio.

“So how’d your little ‘talk’ go?” His eyes flickered toward me as he emphasized talk. I grunted in response.

“Why don't you just fuck off?” I stomp past him lugging the heavy baggage over my shoulder.

“Now now, I'm tryin’ to play nice with ya. Sides you don’t have the right to tell ME to fuck off, after all you are kinda barging into my house and my life.” I stop and turn to face him.

“Listen here, I didn't ask for any of this ok! In fact I hate this idea! All I wanted was to do my job, keep my dad alive, and...a-and.” I lose sight of whatever I was going to say as I remember my father's face as he told me to leave.

“And what?” Sans booms obviously annoyed.

“Forget it.” I pick up the bag I dropped in my rage and began to trail off.

Upon arrival the tall skeleton took my bag and lead me to my room. After he explained that their was leftover spaghetti in the fridge and showing me around the house he left me on my own. The room i’d be staying in was average sized and bare other than the bed and dresser. Unzipping my bag I'm greeted by a photo of me and my dad when I was younger. I stare at it for what felt like forever before I was interrupted.

“Hey! I've been knocking can't you hear?”

I quickly press the photo to my chest before turning to see Sans angrily watching me from the doorway.

“Sorry I was distracted.” I didn't have the energy to fight him, I just wanted to go home. But that's no longer an option I have.

“Districted? With what?” He takes a step closer before stopping abruptly “hey, you crying?” For once he looked genuinely concerned.

Warm tears streamed down my face as began to cry. Before I knew it Papyrus entered the room and both skeletons were talking but I couldn't hear them I was to lost in my fit. And before I knew it a boney arm was wrapped around me. I lean into Sans crying and giving into my sadnesses.

-Sans pov-

Clenching my hand into a fist I knock on her door. Might as well get place a few ground rule since I can get rid of her. She doesn't answer. I hear slight shuffling behind the door. I knock again, no answer. Damn it why isn't she answering!?

I open the door before yell at her. “The hell!? I've been knocking so why didn't you answer?” She seemed startled by my sudden entrance. She was holding something close to her chest like she didn't want me to see it.

“Sorry I was distracted.” She mumbled as he face softened. The hell is wrong with her. I began to come closer but noticed drops of water dripping off her face. Before i can do anything more she's hunted over in the floor bawling loudly. Paps must have hear it from wherever he resisted in the house and came to the humans aid.

Without thinking I speak up. “She's crying what do I do?”

“WELL I DON’T KNOW MAYBE APOLOGIZING WOULD BE A GOOD START!”

“But I didn't DO anything she just started crying!”

“THEN GO COMFORT HER!”

“How!? I don't even know why she's crying!”

“START WITH HUGS!”

“What the hell? The hell is that?”

“YOU KNOW THAT THING HUMAN FRISK DOES WITH HER ARMS! YOU WRAP YOURS AROUND HER”

“What? HOW IS THAT COMFORTING!?” A loud wail brakes off our conversation. With a grumbling I sit net to her and pleased a single arm around her shoulders. Before I could ask if I was doing it right she pressed her face into my rib cage with force. I look up at pap and he just gave me a thumbs up and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just setting up the character and her background btw her name is Liza. You have full permission to change it to your name. :)


End file.
